The invention relates to a communication device, and more particularly, to a multipurpose communication device that allows two or more users to communicate with one another by image. The communication includes the delivery of text.
A popular method for communication by image is the use of fax or electronic mail (e-mail) via the Internet. However, using a computer or fax machine for remote communications is acceptable only to particular groups of people, e.g., ones who are familiar with computers, or those willing to regularly upgrade their computer hardware and software. Further, there are many people who rarely use fax machines. Consequently, it is not practical to ask people to purchase a computer or a fax machine that is not frequently used for communication.
The television set is one of the most popular home appliances. Furthermore, because cable television (cable TV) has become more popular and two-way cable television has been developed, television functions have changed. Therefore, there is a demand in the art to provide a multipurpose communication device for use with television sets and cable TV.
It is an object of the invention to provide a multipurpose communication device for use with a television set which can easily be installed without affecting the functions of the television set. It is another object of the invention to provide a multipurpose communication device that is capable of determining whether the remote party in communication uses the same structure as the multipurpose communication device. It is a further object of the invention to provide a multipurpose communication device that is also capable of calling corresponding application program, for example, on-line conversation or fax application programs from the application programs stored therein when receiving a communication transmission from the remote party.
To achieve the aforesaid and other objects of the invention, a multipurpose communication device is designed to be used with a video display device (for example, a television set) and an input device. Television signals are transmitted to the multipurpose communication device through a transmission line, then processed by the multipurpose communication device and transmitted to the video display device. The user can input data signals of text or instructions to the multipurpose communication device. The multipurpose communication device can deliver input data to a remote multipurpose communication device of another user through a telephone line, or receive data transmitted from a remote multipurpose communication device of another user. Through the video display device, the user can deliver data and manage transmitted data. The multipurpose communication device comprises a processor, a memory, a data storage device, a voice processing unit, and a modem. The multipurpose communication device further comprises a video-processing unit. The video-processing unit comprises a tuner, a video encoder, and a video control. The tuner is provided for selecting the desired TV channel. The video control synthesizes text or graphics data produced by a software program, and then sends synthesized data to the video encoder for encoding into signals readable by the video display device. The signals are then output from the video encoder to the video display device for display.